starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Observer
|fgcolor= |image=Observer SC2 Head1.jpg |imgdesc= |create= |comiss= |early=2500 |last=2506 |retired= |destroy= |race=Protoss |faction= |type=Light non-combat scout |propulsion=Single engine |max. speed= |length= |width= |height= |armaments=None |FTL=Yes (warp space) |job=Observation |command= |crew=Unmanned |concattop= }} The observer is a small, stealthy robotic protoss reconnaissance unit. Overview ]] The observer is a small aerospace drone used to survey space and record events for analysis in protoss archives.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998.Observer. Blizzard Entertainment. Official StarCraft II website. Accessed 2007-11-13. Retrieved 2009-01-12 The observer's primary means of locomotion is a discrete thruster that creates a gravity field, while energy-sheathed "fins" manipulate said field to generate lift and propulsion. Without modifications, the observer can adequately travel from one point to another, but is hard pressed to outrun pursuers—unless outfitted with a set of gravitic boosters.2014-11-20, Observer Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-11-21 Older observers had a different stabilizer configuring that, while equally effective, gave a more imposing aspect, and some phase-smiths stated this older configuration improved performance. Observers are fragile craft, and possess very little armor. Their speed and cloaking abilities give them a measure of survivability, but if detected, observers are usually an easy kill unless they withdraw quickly.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. Observers may be equipped for warp space travel and deployed for deep-space exploration.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. Units used for this purpose often lack defensive systems. They may re-enter real space within planetary atmospheres and transmit data in real-time over interstellar distances. In addition observers may drop navigational beacons as homing devices. By 2506, observers were in use by the Tal'darim.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Whispers of Oblivion, Evil Awoken (in English). 2015-07-15. The most cunning ascendants make extensive use of observers to spy on Slayn's enemies, or on each other. After their activation, the Purifiers especially prized their observers, which soon became a favored construct of Talandar. The Ihan-rii utilized observers for millennia, using them to observe the other protoss sects and zerg without danger of being discovered.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 Detection The complex but sensitive sensor matrix is power intensive, but can collect massive amounts of data in a short amount of time. The critical data gathered by observers has turned the tide of battle numerous times.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void''. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 The observer may detect cloaked and concealed objects. This includes burrowers and all types of camouflage or stealth systems. It is sophisticated enough to even detect zerg spores within terrans.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Safe Haven (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27. It is comprised of complex arrays of self-focusing lenses, powered by psionic lattices, which allow the observer to analyze the battlefield from its vantage point in the sky. A sensor array upgrade significantly increases the observer's sight range and sensitivity. These properties make the observer a valuable auxiliary on the battlefield. Stealth Observers intended for combat zones are equipped with a defensive micro-cloaking field. The sensor signature of the drone reduces the field's power requirement and allows the cloak to be maintained for extended periods with little drain to its power core.Observer, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-11-13 The field renders them invisible to all but the most advanced of detection technology. Its stealth capabilities are enhanced by its hull, which is fashioned out of a buoyant material that refracts light and masks its diminutive energy signature. Game Unit StarCraft : For StarCraft gameplay information see: Observer (StarCraft). : For StarCraft in-game quotations see: StarCraft Observer Quotations. StarCraft: Ghost Observers were to appear in StarCraft: GhostGhost Units, StarCraft Freak. Accessed on 2011-12-25 StarCraft II : For StarCraft II gameplay information see: Observer (StarCraft II). : For StarCraft II in-game quotations see: StarCraft II Observer Quotations. Known Observers * Witness IV Variants * Xel'naga watcher References Category:Protoss robot classes Category:StarCraft: Ghost Protoss units